territoire (KookV)
by lilbithopes
Summary: Setiap tempat, memiliki cerita manis didalamnya- KOOKV. KOOKTAE. TOP!KOOK BOT!TAE. YAOI. BOYSLOVE. BXB. If you don't like KookV, close tab! If you don't like YAOI, close tab! I warned you before read it.
1. Chapter 1

Matahari mulai bersinar terang, memasuki jendela sebuah kamar apartment sederhana. Terlihat, seorang namja masih tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidurnya yang didominasi oleh sprei berwarna putih dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh hingga ke bagian dadanya, menyembunyikan dirinya dari hawa dingin yang mengenai kulitnya. Suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi sama sekali tak mengganggu tidur namja bersurai cokelat lembut itu.

Klek

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja bersurai hitam setengah basahnya yang berjalan hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat segar setelah air shower mengguyur tubuhnya pagi itu. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya manakala dirinya mendapati sang kekasih masih terlelap didalam tidurnya. Ia pun segera berjalan kea rah tempat tidur untuk membangunkan sang kekasih yang telah lama mengisi hari-harinya.

"Hei princess, bangunlah.. Ini sudah pagi, sayang.." ujar Jungkook –namja bersurai hitam- sambil mengusap lembut pipi sang kekasih yang masih asik memejamkan matanya. Yang masih memejamkan matanya sedikit meras terganggu saat tangan dingin sang kekasih menyentuh pipinya membuat dirinya mengerang dan membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi Jungkook.

"Ini sudah pagi, sayang.. Bukankah kau bilang jika hari ini kau masih ada pemotretan?" ujar Jungkook lagi, mencoba untuk kembali membangunkan sang kekasih –Taehyung- yang masih betah berlama-lama didalam selimutnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Kookie ughh" balas Taehyung masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh dan ide jahil langsung melintas dalam otaknya.

CUP CUP CUP

"Kookie hentikan~" rengek Taehyung sambil mencoba menjauhkan bibir sang kekasih dari wajahnya. Jungkook sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi setiap bagian wajah sang kekasih meskipun kekasihnya it uterus merengek agar Jungkook berhenti.

CUP

"Bangun-"

CUP

"-atau tidak-"

CUP

"-aku akan me-"

"IYA IYA AKU BANGUN!" Teriak Taehyung lalu segera mendudukan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur secara tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya yang memang polos langsung terekspos sempurna dan membiarkan udara pagi yang dingin itu menerpa langsung ke kulit tan nya.

"Pintar. Mandilah dulu dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Ujar Jungkook sambil menarik selimut yang tersingkap tadi untuk menutupi bagian tubuh sang kekasih yang terekspos karena ulahnya. Ia tak ingin kembali berakhir menerjang kekasihnya di pagi hari.

Taehyung hanya terdiam melihat punggung Jungkook yang mulai berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Selepas kepergian sang kekasih, Taehyung kembali menarik selimutnya, membenarkan posisinya dan kembali menyamankan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, kembali memejamkan mata. Masa bodo dengan pemotretan yang akan dijalaninya pagi ini dan masa bodo apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya nanti padanya saat kembali mendapati dirinya yang tertidur kembali. ia hanya ingin tidur. Ia butuh tidur. Dirinya sangat lelah setelah melewati malam yang panjang bersama kekasihnya semalam dan hari ini ingin ia habiskan untuk bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidur diapartment kekasihnya.

Jungkook meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan sepiring roti panggang dengan selai strawberry kesukaan sang kekasih diatas sebuah nampan kayu. Ia memang bukan seorang koki ataupun orang yang gemar memasak. Ia hanya suka menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk dirinya dan juga kekasihnya setiap paginya. Hanya sarapan sederhana memang seperti roti panggang, sandwich ataupun oatmeal biasa namun Taehyung, sang kekasih yang memang sangat malas dan sulit untuk bangun pagi cukup beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti Jungkook yang perhatian padanya.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook membawa nampan berisi sarapan keduanya itu menuju ke dalam kamar. Ia sangat mengenal sifat sang kekasih yang manja dan pemalas itu. Ia yakin jika sang kekasih pasti tak mendengar kata-katanya untuk segera mandi dan bersiap. Dan ya apa yang ia pikirkan benar adanya saat matanya kembali menangkap sang kekasih yang kembali tertidur dengan lelapnya diatas tempat tidur membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sayang?" ujarnya sambil kembali mengelus pipi Taehyung yang masih betah memejamkan matanya.

"Ughh jangan ganggu aku!" lirih Taehyung sambil kembali menjauhkan tangan Jungkook dari pipinya.

"Kau harus bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Aku tau kau pasti lapar." Bujuk Jungkook namun tak juga dihiraukan oleh Taehyung.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bangun. Aku akan menggendongmu dan memandikanmu sekarang ju-"

"IYA AKU BANGUN!" teriak Taehyung pada akhirnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan surai cokelat yang berantakan. Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir sang kekasih sebelum sebelah tangannya memberikan satu potong roti panggang untuk Taehyung yang diterima dengan setengah hati olehnya.

"Setelah ini kau harus bersiap. Kau ka nada jadwal pemo-"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau libur!"

"Hei kau tak bisa seenaknya begi-"

"Semalam aku sudah meminta Yoongi hyung untuk membatalkan jadwalku hari ini. Jadi, aku libur. Aku mau tidur seharian setelah ini." Potong Taehyung sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya dengan malas membuat remah-remah roti itu cukup mengotori sudut bibir hingga selimut yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau princess keras kepala yang pernah aku temui." Ujar Jungkook setengah meledek sambil membersihkan remah-remah roti dikedua sudut bibir merah Taehyung.

"Hari ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah bangkit dan berjalan menuju kea rah lemari pakaiannya, memilih beberapa pakaian yang akan dikenakan olehnya.

"Tidak akan kemana-mana. Kenapa?" balas Jungkook sambil melepaskan ikatan bathrobenya, hingga tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos membuat kedua pipi Taehyung yang melihatnya jadi merona.

"Tidak apa." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain dan kembali memakan sisa roti panggangnya.

"Kau semakin lucu jika wajahmu jadi memerah begitu."

"Ya! Itu sakit tau!" Taehyung mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang tadi ditarik oleh Jungkook. Cukup sakit dan pasti hidungnya sudah memerah sekarang.

Taehyung menghabiskan suapan terakhir roti panggangnya dan meneguk hingga habis kopi yang disediakan oleh Jungkook lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir kosong itu diatas nampan yang ada diatas nakas. Jungkook hanya tersenyum sesaat setelah melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang merasa kenyang dengan sarapannya. Ia mengusak dengan gemas surai cokelat Taehyung kembali sebelum mengambil nampan dan piring serta cangkir kosong untuk ia cuci di dapur, menghiraukan teriakan kekesalan Taehyung dibelakangnya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Jungkook didapur, kini dirinya kembali berjalan kea rah kamar tidurnya, menghampiri sang kekasih yang sejak tadi masih betah diatas tempat tidur. Begitu ia memasuki kamarnya, Taehyung segera menyuruhnya untuk ikut bergabung dengannya, duduk diatas tempat tidur dan membalut diri dengan selimut. Taehyung langsung menarik tubuhnya agar duduk disampingnya, menyembunyikan tubuhnya juga dibalik selimut yang digunakan Taehyung.

"Temani aku tidur yaa.. aku mengantuk sekali Kookie~" ujar Taehyung dan dengan tanpa dosanya langsung menempeli tubuh Jungkook, memeluknya erat bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Jungkook membuat Jungkook jadi sulit bergerak.

"Dasar manja! Baiklah-baiklah aku temani putri malas ini seharian. Tapi.. aku juga butuh balasan darimu."

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara lirih dan mata yang sudah kembali terpejam.

"Aku mau kau. Malam ini. Dibawahku. Mendesahkan namaku dan biarkan aku un-"

"DASAR BYUNTAE! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Balas Taehyung lalu memukul wajah Jungkook dengan bantal yang untung bisa dihindari oleh Jungkook. Kalau tidak, mungkin bantal itu sudah menodai wajah tampannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, astaga! Dasar sadis! Manja! Kekanakan! Pemalas! Ga-"

CUP

"-diam! Aku mau tidur!" potong Taehyung lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk menyambut tidurnya lagi.

"Walau kau sadis, manja, kekanakan, pemalas, galak, jutek dan- aghh iyaiya aku tau…" Jungkook sedikit meringis saat mendapat satu buah cubitan sayang pada lengan kanannya dari Taehyung.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu- sangat mencintaimu, Tae." Sambungnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap dengan lembut surai cokelat milik Taehyung. Setelah mengucapkan itu, hanya keheningan yang menyambut membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Secepat itukah Taehyung tertidur?

"Tae? Kau sudah tidur?" dan tak ada lagi jawaban membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Sedikit lucu mengingat dirinya yang berbicara sendiri seperti itu.

"Sleep well, my dear." Bisiknya sambil membenarkan sedikit posisi Taehyung agar semakin menempel padanya.

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Kookie~' batin Taehyung sambil tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Rak-rak yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis buku bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh bagi seorang Kim Taehyung, si penggila buku. Ia sangat mencintai buku, karenanya ia memilih bekerja sebagai salah seorang penjaga perpustakaan di sudut kota Seoul. Perpustakaan kota itu memang tak besar dan cukup tua. Meskipun begitu, buku-buku yang ada diperpustakaan itu sangatlah lengkap membuat banyak orang yang menggilai buku bahkan para pelajar ataupun mahasiswa seringkali datang kesana untuk sekedar membaca buku kesukaan ataupun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru atau dosen.

Taehyung sedang mencatat dan mengecek segala tumpukan buku yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh para peminjam. Tumpukan buku itu sangat banyak dan menggunung dimeja tempatnya berjaga karena ia memang belum sempat meletakkannya kembali ke rak-rak asal buku itu berada. Sesekali ia mulai menandai dan memasukkan buku satu-persatu ke dalam troli pengangkut buku agar mempermudah pekerjaan untuk meletakkan kembali buku itu ke dalam rak.

"Tae.." panggil seseorang membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya mencatat.

"Ya, Paman Song?" tanyanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja datang menghampirinya, ia adalah Paman Song, salah satu pekerja di perpustakaan tua itu. Meski usianya memang sudah tak muda lagi, namun ia masih sangat mendedikasikan dirinya untuk perpustakaan yang sudah berdiri bahkan saat dirinya masih kanak-kanak. Kecintaannya pada buku dan kegemarannya dalam hal membaca, membuatnya sangat mencintai perpustakaan itu.

"Ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan segera tutup. Kau tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Paman Song pada Taehyung.

"Ah iya sudah sangat sore. Paman bisa pulang lebih dulu. Nanti biarkan aku yang akan mengunci pintu. Aku masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku ini dulu." Balas Taehyung sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Paman tinggal. Hati-hati dan cek semua jendela, jangan lupa matikan lampu dan kunci pintunya, ya?" pesan Paman Song yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Setelah selesai mencatat seluruh buku yang telah dipulangkan, Taehyung langsung mendoorng troli penuh buku itu untuk segera ia kembalikan satu persatu ke dalam rak, sekaligus mengecek apakah masih ada pengunjung yang tetap tinggal. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya perpustakaan itu untuk tutup.

Baru beberapa langkah dirinya berjalan, ia masih mendapati dua orang namja berseragam SMA yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan beberapa tumpukan buku. Yang terlihat sibuk sebenarnya hanya satu, sementara namja yang lainnya hanya berdiam diri dan sibuk memperhatikan namja dihadapannya yang terlihat sedang sangat serius. Sepertinya mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu waktu kalian, tapi perpustakaan akan tutup. Kalian bisa kembali besok pagi lagi karena perpustakaan akan buka seperti biasanya." Ujar Taehyung lembut, mencoba agar terkesan sopan dan tak terdengar mengusir.

"Ahh begitu ya.. Maafkan kami, hyung.. Wonwoo hyung kajja! Sudah ku bilang kan perpustakaan akan tutup?" ujar namja tinggi berambut abu-abu pada namja berkulit putih dengan wajah dingin dihadapannya yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya. Sepertinya itu yang bernama Wonwoo yang dimaksud.

"Sebentar Mingyu-ya aishhh!" keluh namja bernama Wonwoo itu pada temannya saat sebelah tangannya ditarik paksa untuk segera pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Melihatnya, Taehyung hanya bisa kembali tersenyum.

'Cinta saat disekolah memang sangat menakjubkan.' Gumamnya.

Taehyung kembali dengan kegiatannya semula, mendorong troli dan menyusun buku-buku kembali ke dalam rak yang telah disusun rapi, mulai dari abjad, jenis buku bahkan penulis dan tebal halamannya bahkan bahasanya. Seperti yang dikatakan, perpustakaan ini memang terbilang lengkap bahkan buku-bukunya sudah ada hampir ratusan ribu yang diproduksi dari berbagai tahun dan sangat lengkap.

Taehyung mendorong troli itu ke rak yang ada dipaling sudut perpustakaan. Rak itu memang paling terpencil dan hanya berisi beberapa rak buku-buku sastra berbahasa asing, rak yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para pelajar di Korea, mengingat pelajar lebih banyak memilih untuk datang ke rak bagian tengah,rak yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran ataupun komik dan novel dibanding dengan buku sastra lama yang lebih banyak dicari oleh para mahasiswa sastra yang menggilai sastra asing, contohnya seperti Kim Taehyung.

Matanya mulai menelusuri kode-kode yang terdapat disampul buku, berniat untuk mengurutkan buku-buku itu sesuai dengan kode yang ada agar lebih mudah dicari dan tak tercecer. Namun, saat sibuk mencari, ujung matanya menemukan sebuah buku asing yang berada diantara buku-buku sastra lainnya yang sangat tebal. Sebuah buku berhalaman tipis, dengan sampul berwarna merah, terlihat seperti buku tulis biasanya, membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Selama ia bekerja dan mengusai rak itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun menyadari buku asing itu disana, diantara ribuan buku sastra lainnya yang sudah terlihat sangat tua.

Taehyung meraih buku bersampul merah itu, dan sedikit terkejut saat sebuah notes jatuh dari salah satu halaman notes itu. Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Taehyung pun langsung mengambil notes kecil yang terjatuh tadi dan mulai membacanya.

Hai,

Aku sudah lama mengagumimu dan memperhatikanmu, disini, si manis penjaga perpustakaan.

Kau mungkin memang tak terlalu menyadari kehadiranku diantara para pengunjung ataupun diantara buku-buku yang sering kau baca.

Tapi percayalah, aku, selalu ada disini.

Memperhatikanmu dari jauh.

Aku suka senyummu setiap kali menyambut para pengunjung yang ada.

Aku suka wajah seriusmu yang selalu serius ketika membaca buku.

Aku suka sikap sopanmu setiap kali kau mencoba mengusir pengunjung yang melewati batas waktu dibukanya perpustakaan.

Dan aku suka wajah cemberut dan lelahmu setiap kali mengembalikkan berbagai tumpukan buku ke dalam rak-raknya.

Mungkin aku agak bodoh karena tak pernah berusaha untuk mendekatimu secara terang-terangan.

Tapi.. untuk kali ini aku akan mencoba menunjukkan diriku padamu.

Datanglah ke rak paling sudut yang berlawanan arah dari rak ini, di dekat jendela, dan ya aku ada disana.

Selamat mencari, manis.

-JJK

Taehyung hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi begitu membaca isi notes yang ditemukan olehnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia langsung kembali sibuk mengembalikan sisa tumpukan buku lain ke dalam rak-raknya. Lagipula ia menganggap mungkin notes itu bukan untuknya. Bisa saja kan itu taktik para pelajar yang sedang ingin menjalankan pendekatan untuk orang yang sedang diincarnya? Atau mungkin itu hanya surat dari pelajar usil yang ingin menggodanya saja jadi, tak ingin ia hiraukan. Lagipula ini sudah sore bahkan hampir malam jadi tak mungkin masih ada pengunjung yang bertahan didalam perpustakaan kecil itu.

Taehyung memijat-mijat bahu hingga belakang lehernya yang terasa pegal akibat kelelahan. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya ia berjalan bolak-balik mengitari rak-rak untuk mengembalikan buku-buku pinjaman para pengunjung perpustakaan hari ini. Bisa dibilang, hari ini adalah hari tersibuknya mengingat ini hari penghujung sebelum liburan musim panas tiba membuat banyak pelajar yang memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka sebelum liburan. Saat dirinya akan berbalik, ia kembali memikirkan isi notes yang didapatnya tadi. Ia memang belum memeriksa rak di sudut lain selain rak buku-buku sastra itu. Jadi, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kesana, sekaligus memastikan jika sudah tak ada lagi pengunjung atau orang lain selain dirinya.

"Ya.. tampaknya aku memang dikerjai." Gumamnya begitu dirinya sampai diujung rak namun tak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Mencariku?" ujar seseorang membuat Taehyung berjengit karena terkejut. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang namja berseragam SMA yang sedikit berantakan dengan rambut kecokelatan dan beberapa tindikan pada kedua telinganya, tampak sekali seperti pemuda berandal yang tak cocok sering menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan yang katanya membosankan ini.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, orang yang menulis notes untukmu, Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya lagi membuat Taehyung membeku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Da-darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit terbata dengan wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan raut keterkejutan yang sangat lucu dan juga manis, menurut Jungkook.

"Itu." Tunjuk Jungkook pada bagian dada sebelah kanan Taehyung, menunjukkan bordiran nama pada seragam yang digunakan oleh Taehyung.

"Ahh i-iya juga ha ha ha" balasnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kikuk.

Taehyung itu sudah 21 tahun dan ia bukanlah seorang yeoja. Tapi mengapa berhadapan dengan seorang pelajar SMA berandal yang sayangnya tampan ini membuatnya kikuk seperti orang bodoh? Dan kenapa juga jantungnya berdegup saat mendapati onyx hitam dari pemuda bernama Jungkook itu menatap dalam onyx miliknya? Ada apa dengan Kim Taehyung ini?

"Kenapa menunduk begitu? Tak perlu menyembunyikan wajahmu begitu, manis." Ujar Jungkook sambil memegangi dagu Taheyung, mengangkatnya agar wajah Taehyung terangkat sedikit. Dan blush seketika itu juga wajah Taehyung memerah.

Ya Tuhan! Sepanjang 21 tahun hidupnya, ia memang sering dikatakan manis oleh kedua orang tuanya bahkan Jimin, sahabatnya sejak kecil namun ia sangat anti dengan kata-kata manis itu. Menurutnya, dirinya itu tampan bukan manis! Tapi.. kenapa saat pemuda itu mengatakan dirinya manis jantungnya malah berdegup semakin cepat, wajahnya memanas bahkan perutnya seperti tergelitik sesuatu yang ahh Taehyung tak bisa mendeskripsikannya!

"Kau semakin manis jika tersipu seperti ini kekeke" kekehnya lalu CUP mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir merah Taehyung. Hanya menempel beberapa detik saja memang namun membuat mata sipit Taehyung jadi terbelalak.

"Benar dugaanku jika bibirmu terasa sangat manis. Lanjutkan saja sisa pekerjaanmu, aku akan menunggumu diluar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sampai jumpa, _Taetae_ _hyungie_ ~" Taehyung hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya sesaat setelah Jungkook berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia terkejut, sangat. Tapi otaknya terasa berhenti bekerja saat itu juga.

"Ta-tadi... dia.. menciumku? Fi-first kiss ku..." gumam Taehyung sambil memegangi bibirnya tadi. Namun detik berikutnya...

"BOCAH SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU!!" Teriaknya dengan wajah yang memerah antara malu juga marah. Sementara Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa terkekeh saja. Ia merasa senang hari ini karena bisa merasa dekat dengan Taehyung manis - _incarannya_ \- bahkan bisa mencicipi rasa manis bibir merah yang sangat menggodanya itu.

"Tunggulah Kim Taehyung, kau akan menjadi milikku." Gumamnya penuh tekad yang kuat. Ya selamat berjuang Jeon Jungkook mendekati si penjaga perpustakaan yang manis, Kim Taehyung~

END


End file.
